


A Massage with a twist

by Multifangirl69



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Just Mercy and D.va being dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Hana gives Angela a massage and things get a little out of hand...





	A Massage with a twist

Hana watched the blond woman silently that was stumbling into the cafeteria like a zombie. There were dark bags under her eyes and she barely managed to hold her eyes open. Everyone just gave her a worried look, but no one asked. Angela sat down with a heavy sigh, her pounding head in her hands.  
"Good Morning," Hana said with a light smile as she sat down on the other side. Angela starred at her like she was in trance. It took some seconds before she comprehended that the young girl had greeted her.  
"Oh, yeah. Morning..." the woman replied, her gaze wandering down on the blue surface of the table, her trembling fingers ghosting over it like they were searching for something. Hana tilted her head a little, her eyes twitched, taking a quick glance at the chest of the older woman. She just couldn't help herself.  
She was so sleepy, Hana couldn't deny the possibility that Angela hadn't even noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples weren't visible under the white shirt, but the thought alone that it only took a little bit of water to see them made Hana crazy.  
"Do you maybe wanna eat something?" the young korean asked, hoping to distract the woman from her fatigue. Angela shaked her head, but looked up with a thankful smile.  
"I'm sorry, I barely sleeped the whole week," Angela said, followed by a deep sigh. Hana nodded, knowing exactly how the doctor felt. Carefully she moved her hand over to the blonds, taking it gently.  
"I know that you're stressed and I know something that can help you," the young girl replied with an almost mischievous smile. Angela lifted an eyebrow, just a little sceptical, but not enough to deny the offer.  
"And what do you mean exactly?" Angela asked curiously, following Hana through the long hallway, up the stairs to the bedrooms of the female overwatch members.  
"Shh, you will see," Hana just said with a big grin. She stopped in front of her room, quickly opened to door to push Angela in. The door closed slowly behind them again.  
"Take of your shoes and lay down on the bed," Hana ordered. Angela starred at the young girl, confused about the sudden instruction. Her gaze moved to the big furniture in the right corner of the room and back to the nervous looking girl. She didn't question it, she was too tired to argue right now.  
"On your stomach and close your eyes," Hana quickly added, watching the older one obeying her command, taking every little movement in. She trembled slightly as Angela showed her pretty round ass that was downright teasing the girl with shaking.  
"Okay, I'm ready," Angela said, actually enjoying the position she was in, even with the uncomfortable feeling of uncertainty about the plans of the younger one.  
"I'll start in a second," Hana said quickly, trying her hardest not to make any noise as she took off her shirt and pijama pants. Both fell down on blue carpet in silence. Slowly, almost like a predetator, she approached the bed, swallowing hard as she climbed on the mattress, directly over the blond woman.  
Angela didn't react when Hana sat down on her upper thigh, only twitching back when she felt the small hands on her back. A massage. Of course. She could have expected that. But she hadn't imagine that Hana knew how to do it.  
A pain filled groan escaped her throat when the young girl started. Angela almost regret it, but it didn't took long until the pain was gone and Hanas finger started to feel like the ones of an angel. At some point she felt the delicate fingertips under her shirt, but only hummed in satisfaction with the hot feeling that was left behind.  
A shiver was sent down her spine when she felt the burning finger tip against her spine. It wasn't painful, but it felt like little needle stings. It was surprisingly pleasant how the pink nails pressed against her bones. A moan almost escaped her.  
She was getting more and more tired with every second, almost dozed off a few times, but her mind was too occupied with the nice feeling taking over every muscle. She wasn't mad that she wasn't falling asleep, it would be too disappointing to miss this perfekt feeling.  
Angela quickly forgot her worries, that were holding her awake all the nights. Usual she was the one saving lifes, the guardian angel who holds out a healing hand for everyone, but in this moment Hana was the one doing miracles with this seemingless simple touches.  
Unfortunately this dreamlike minutes were disturbed by someone knocking on the door. Angela barely heard the voice of the boy calling Hanas name. The young korean yelled something back, Angela grumbled into the pillow when she slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head to look at the girl above her. She almost choked on a gasp that was stuck in her air way when she saw Hana half naked.  
"But morrison said it's important," Lucio yelled back through the door, knocking over and over on the dark wood. Hana growled and stood up, didn't notice that Angela was moving off the bed too, following the younger girl to the door. She almost screamed when the older one stopped her and opened the door instead.   
"Tell Jack she is occupied, she is helping me with something," Angela said, grinning brightly when Lucios eyed to the girl behind her. A light blush appeared on his cheeks and with a loud "Of course!" he turned around and ran away. Angela couldn't hold back a laughter when she closed the door again and turned back to Hana, who just starred at her with wide eyes.  
"Interesting. Do you do a massage for everyone in this...outfit?" the older woman asked, obviously amused as she pointed at the purple underwear of the other girl. Now Hana was the one blushing, putting up her hands in defense. She nervously replied: "I'm sorry! I-I just wanted...to...I mean..." She stopped midsentence, swallowing hard. Her face was filled with fear when she looked down, avoiding the piercing eyes of the doctor.  
"Yes? Come one, you can tell me," Angela replied with a lewd voice as she slowly approached the girl, nervously swaying from left to right. She hesitated, but then moved as well. She carefully took the pale hand, just starring at it for a while. She was bigger than Hanas, a few little scars were decorating the surprisingly raw skin.  
"Mccree...told me something about you," Hana started, pressing herself against Angelas upper Body, slowly guiding the hand between her legs.  
"That you like women," she continued, a warm feeling in her stomach when she felt the unfamiliar fingers through her panties. Angela gave a small nod, watching Hanas delicate face. It was almost fascinating how her thin lips opened slightly, trembling under her low breath. The brown eyes were fixated on the doctors chest.  
"Yes and you're interested in me?" Angela asked without hesitation. Hana swallowed again, nodding lightly. The older one laughed and pulled her hand away, a disappointed whimper escaped the small ones throat.  
"Yes, but please don't hate me and leave. I want to do it, just this once, then I'm satisfied!" Hana was desperate, she had waited a long time for this moment and couldn't take it anymore.  
"Mh. Will you do everything I want?" Angela asked, grabbing the right wrist of the younger one, pushing her long nails into the soft flesh. Hana took a shaky breath, nodded again. She didn't expect that, but damn, it turned her on how rough the woman was.  
"Okay. Kneel next to the bed with your back turned to it," Angela demanded. Immidiately Hana followed, shaking with excitement. A burning sensation flooded her body when the older on took off her shirt and her perfectly formed breasts denuded. The pants quickly joined the white shirt on the floor before Angela made her way over to the kneeling girl with elegant steps.  
Hana felt like pray, sitting in a trap and she is only able to watch the predator slowly approaching her, sharp eyes focused on the target, already baring the sharp teeth. She felt helpless, but accepted that she would soon be swallowed. That's what she wanted the whole time.  
"On her butt, stretch your legs out and move a little down," Angela said, playing with the seam of her dark red underwear. Again, Hana didn't hesitate, did exactly what the older one wanted. She smiled, obviously pleased and took of her panties, threwing them behind her on the rest of her clothing. Hana wanted to scream with joy when Angela placed a foot on the edge of the bed and her long fingers slid through her dark hair. A surprised gasp escaped Hana when the hand grabbed her hair thightly, pulling her between the womans legs.  
"I trust you that you can do that just like you can do a massage," Angela said with a wide grin. Hana didn't struggle, just closed her eyes as her nase pressed into the warm flesh. She took a deep breath, she couldn't help herself but to take the odor of the older one in. Her whole body was shaking, her eyes clouded, she wondered if this was the feeling of being high.  
This whole situation was like a dream, maybe she would soon wake up like always, her hand shamelessly between her legs. It was almost pathetic how often it already happened. But this smell, the taste that was filling her mouth after only one lick, it was way too good, way too real. If it was really a dream, Hana could only hope that she was in a coma, so she would never wake up from that.  
Of course it was bitter, but there was also a hint of sweetness, making Hana tremble again. It wasn't the first time she did that, but the first where she actually liked the taste. The more she licked the lighter she felt. It was really like a drug and god, how addicted she already was.  
Hana barely heard all the noises coming from Angela, but enough that she was turned on even more. Low moans, followed by sweetly sighs of satisfaction filled the room. Without even thinking about it Angela moved her hips, groaning again and again in ecstasy whenever the small tip of the young ones nose grazed over her clit.  
"Aw, you're so adorable between my legs. Why didn't I do this much earlier?" Angela asked with heavy breathing, stroking Hanas head, playing with some of her brown strands. She felt the orgasm building up more and more, she was so close, almost wishing she could hold it longer.  
Hana felt how the warm flesh against her tongue and lips was pulsating, she knew what was happening. The girl on the ground was shaking in anticipation, she wanted to taste everything. A warm, fuzzy feeling filled her when she heard Angelas loud moan, arching her back. Hana licked hungrily, tasting the sweetness, luring whimpers out of the older ones throat with the overstimulation.  
Hana sighed, slightly disappointed when Angela pulled away. But she seemed satisfied, looking down at the girl, who was still licking her lips, with a smile.   
"A very greedy kitten," Angela said amused, slowly moving over to the pile of clothes, but didn't stop watching Hana who starred into the air like she was hypnotized. Just now the blond noticed the girls hand ghosting over her crotch like she was trying to touch herself, but she was too out of it.  
Angela felt bad, seeing the shaking body, begging for release. With a bright grin she pulled on her underwear and shirt before quickly moving back to Hana.  
"Do you need help?" Angela asked, even more amused now. She kneeled down, directly between Hanas legs. With a foggy gaze she looked up at the older one, watching with heavy breathing how her hand was shoved aside. But luckily it was soon replaced with Angelas long, slender fingers.  
"Please mommy...help me..." Hana managed to get out, clawing into the carpet under her, hearing Angelas surprised laugh.  
"Of course kitten, mommy is here for you," the older one replied with a smile. With one hand she pushed aside the lavender colored panties that was already showing an obvious dark spot. Hana moaned when the raw fingertips of the other hand moved over her clit. Her breath was getting faster and her heart was pounding, feeling like it was exploding.  
Again and again Angela increased the pressure on Hanas most sensitive place, making her either gasp or moan. At some point the girl threw back her head, her legs shaking violently when she reached her climax, the other womans name slipping off her tongue.  
Angela slowly took her hands back, gently stroking Hanas cheek. She moved the finger, with whom she made the girl orgasm before, to her lips, licking it with a long sigh. Hana swallowed hard when she saw that, pressing her thighs together to keep herself from touching her crotch again.  
"You should have offered me that massage much earlier," Angela said with a wide grin as she stood up. Hana blushed darkly. With trembling hands she assisted herself on the edge of the bed to get up, but immidiately let herself fall on the mattress when she was high enough. She just didn't want to stand up.  
"Next time...we should use some...toys," Angela whispered, leaning over Hana. The girl just gave a small nod, gasping in surprise against the soft lips of the older one that were pressing against hers now. She couldn't believe that there would be a next time.


End file.
